Nightmares Should Really Stay in The Fade
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: Annabelle Hawke says she'll do anything to protect Fenris. If only she knew that involved becoming another one of Danarius' "pets" and travelling to a faraway land. F!Hawke/Fenris friendmance T for violence and somewhat sensitive material.
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

_Of Quirky Excellence_

_**Summary: While recovering from an injury, Fenris is discovered and recaptured by Danarius. While new wounds are healing, old ones reopen. How far will Annabelle (Belle) go to see that her beloved escapes the magister for good? F! Rougue Hawke/Fenris possible Merrill/Anders Leliana/Jowan for later chapters. **_

_**P.S. I have Karma's Origin Companions that's how I got Jowan in my party for the first game. Kallian Tabris became Queen, (I know that can't happen in-game but isn't that what fanfiction is for?)**_

Fenris tossed uneasily back and forth in his bed. His forehead was damp with sweat, eyelids pressed painfully, the markings etched into his skin glowing bright blue and pulsing violently.

It had been three days since he'd had a close call with some bandits, he and Annabelle had been ambushed and he had been stabbed by their leader, nearly killing him. Had it not been for Annabelle's persuasion, Fenris would have sooner died than let Merrill heal him, as she was not as good a healer as Anders, who was not with them at the moment and there had been no time to fetch him.

Belle had not left the elf's side for a moment. She was awakened abruptly by a loud thump and a low mumble in the language of Tevinter.

Thunder shook the mansion and lightning illuminated the room, shadows of a large tree next door cast on the wall opposite the window. Belle had insisted Fenris stay at the mansion so he wouldn't be alone, and they were in the guest bedroom. She groaned, for sleeping in a chair, no matter how soft the cushions were, will make one's back hurt. She opened her eyes slowly, yawned, and looked over at Fenris's bed, only to find it empty.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Fenris?" she whispered, trying to stay calm.

"Uggh. Down here." He groaned from the other side of the bed. She got up and walked around to where he lay and knelt at his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking his hand and gently pulling him up. He winced painfully as he staggered back to the bed. "Sorry." She supported half his weight as he got back into bed and she helped him move the covers into place.

"It's nothing, Hawke." He said. He was still reluctant to call anyone who had a last name by their first, it would only make him hurt more if he lost them, he would say.

She placed her hand gently on his forehead, and he winced at the touch, markings glowing for a split second. "You're feverish, and I can tell there is something wrong. You_ can_ talk to me, you know."

He sighed. "I told you, it's alright."

His troubled looks told her otherwise. "Go on, tell me."

He nodded slightly, and took a deep breath. "It's Danarius. I try so hard to keep what has happened to me in the past, but it won't stay there. I'm a fool to think he'll stop searching…" he broke the gaze between them, ashamed he'd showed weakness.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Not for me. For my memories…those I have come to know, those who have protected me, like you…Hawke…Annabelle, you must promise me if Danarius comes for me you will do what is best. He cannot harm you. It would kill me."

Annabelle was shocked. How could she just let the magister take him? Fenris, _her _Fenris, wanted her to stop protecting him? She was speechless, if not a little offended. "If I let him take you, anything we've worked for will all be in vain!"

"But you will be safe, Belle!" he said, raising his voice slightly. "You can do so much more than a Tevinter slave could ever hope to achieve."

"You're not a slave." She said. "You never will be."

"I cannot change what I was, but it's good to know someone cares." He lowered his voice to a gentle whisper."It mean's a lot. I remember what occurred only moments before the ritual. And I think I have kept it to myself for much too long."

"I think I'm willing to hear, if you want. I'm here for you, Fenris."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright. It was about five years ago. I remember being in a small room, chained to a table so tightly I could not move at all. I was blindfolded and I wore nothing but my smallclothes. I think I has shivering because it was so cold. I remember hearing denarius and hadriana talking, just their very voices tormenting me. I don't even remember the words, but they were chanting, then I heard a scream. A blood sacrifice, I think. I remember becoming fearful when the sacrifice victim screamed, struggling, and then being slapped. Then the places were cut….where the Lyrium markings on my skin are…and the substance being etched into my skin, never to be removed while I'm alive. I felt so much pain at that moment nothing else I have felt can compare."

He paused. She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "If you want to stop now you can."  
>"No. I may as well finish." He said. "Then, I was unbound, and carried to a stange place. I think it was a cell. There, I passed out from the agony of the ritual. I remembered nothing but what I have told you, nobody but Hadriana and Danarius. Any family or friends I may have had in childhood were forever lost that day."<p>

"Fenris, I'm so sorry." She said, although there was no way she could compare. "If you ever need to talk…" She lost it, and began to sob, tears streaming down her face. "I just wish I could make the pain go away!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, reaching to touch her for the first time ever. "Just you being here makes things so much better, Annabelle."

She nodded, and was nearly asleep when he spoke up again. "You should sleep in a real bed, Belle."

"I will not leave you. I said I wouldn't and Maker knows I won't." she argued, not knowing what he had meant.

Then he took her hand gently and moved over slightly. "I will not lie here in comfort while you sit there in such a position."

She stood up, not letting go of his hand and pushed the chair aside. "Very well." She smiled whole heartedly, and she laid down in the bed next to him. He hugged her close, and they stayed that way until they were both sound asleep. In the morning Anders came to check in on Fenris, and he didn't have it in his heart to wake them when he saw them together like that. Fenris slept more soundly that night than he ever had before. Smiling to himself, Anders slipped out of the room, deciding to come back later.

Light from the newborn sun crept through the curtains of the bedroom and Annabelle's eyelids fluttered as she woke up, her gaze falling upon Fenris. He was sleeping more peacefully than ever and she gently brushed the strands of silver hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Then she got out of bed and she browsed the bookshelf. She picked out one of her favorite tales by an Orlesian Bard named Leliana whom she'd known in Lothering and was one of the few to survive the attacks. The story was of a young elf girl who, against the odds, fell in love with King Maric's illegitimate son, Alistair Theirin, ended the fifth Blight and became Queen of Ferelden.

_This would give elves in Tevinter so much hope, _thought Belle as she closed the book. Fenris groaned, opening his eyes at last, glancing round the room until his searching eyes found her.

"Annabelle, I have never slept so well than with you close at my side." He said.  
>She blushed modestly. "Good morning, Fenris." She said, standing up and returning to his side.<p>

"So I've been thinking." She began.

"Oh no." he said. "Last time you'd been thinking we were nearly killed."

She chuckled. This was certainly true. "If you want to start a new life, in Kirkwall,"

"Have I not already started a new life as a free man?" he asked.

"Umm, yes," she continued. "But surely you aren't happy in that old mansion all by yourself?"

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, raising a dark eyesbrow.

"Why don't you stay with mother and I?" she asked, hoping this wouldn't be too soon.

" What about Danarius? If he finds me here you are sheltering 'stolen property.'" His brow furrowed when he said the word "property."

"I'll see to it that son of a bitch pays for all he's done, to you and any others he's hurt." She said boldly. "I swear it with the Maker as my witness, that I will protect you from Danarius, no matter what the cost."

He sat up slowly, cautious of his bandaged wound, and moved closer to where she sat on his bed, and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he stopped kissing her, he said the three words she'd been wondering if he'd ever say. "I love you."

"And I love you, always." She said.

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door.


	2. Captured!

Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade

Chapter 2: _**Captured!**_

Of Quirky Excellence

**A/N: Reviews keep me fueled! Special thanks to my facebook friends who keep me writing!**

"Please come in."

"Ah, a cordial invitation is most kind. How refreshing." Annabelle gasped. Fenris stood up, despite his still healing wound, and searched for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Fenris…"

Fenris glared at the door, ignoring Annabelle, and leaving her to figure out who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a man Fenris hoped never to see again, but that would be in a perfect world.

The door opened. In stepped a well-dressed Tevinter Magister, half a dozen bodyguards at his side.

"Shit." Belle mumbled.  
>"Don't scream. Whomever comes to you aid if you do will die." Said the Magister.<p>

Belle's heart raced,and her life flashed before her eyes as three guards pointed their crossbows at her and the other three at Fenris.

Fenris glared at his former master, fire in his eyes. "You will not hurt her." He snarled.

"Oh, I will do as I please with this pretty thing. I think I shall call her Goldie and keep her for myself. Would you like that, my Little Wolf?" sneered the magister, grabbing Belle's arm and lifting her up off the bed.

She looked him square in the eye, her unbroken spirit evident in her voice as she growled, "You will pay for this, Danarius."  
>"Ah, so my pet has spoken of me, yes, Goldie?"<p>

"My name's Annabelle, you sodding pig!"  
>The magister slapped her hard across the face, causing a reaction from Fenris, who, elf though he was, sprang upon his former master like a wolf as he had called, causing three of the crossbowmen to fire, all missing, thankfully for Fenris.<p>

Annabelle shook off the Magister's grasp and kicked him hard in the stomach. As she brought her leg back to kick again, however, the magister grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. He forced her into submission, binding her hands tightly behind her back and gagging her.

Fenris was backed into a corner by the crossbowmen, and Danarius forced Belle to her feet by pulling her arm.

"Now, now, my Pet, is this really worth wasting a pretty girl's life over? Come with me now, and she will be allowed to live. What do you say, hm?"

Fenris knew if he didn't surrender now, any hope of escape with both of their lives would be lost.

"I will come with you if you promise not to hurt her."

"If she behaves, and _you_ behave, I promise no harm shall come to Goldie."

"I would be foolish to resist." Fenris said, bowing his head and allowing his hands to be bound with Lyrium infused shackles, attached to a fiery leash held by Danarius.

"Nooooo!" Annabelle managed through the gag, only to be shoved forward by Danarius.

Danarius cast a spell which made Belle and Fenris's heads spin, and within moments for so it seemed, they were aboard a ship, all standing exactly how they had been inside Hawke's mansion, only they were standing on a glyph of teleportation aboard the ship.

Annabelle and her beloved were unceremoniously shoved into a small cage, meant to house Mabari war hounds. Fenris's chains were removed and he immediately untied Annabelle and took off the gag. She clung to his shoulder, trying not to cry because she realized they were not alone. One of the body guards approached the cage cautiously. He took off his helm, revealing himself to be a fairly aged elf.

Fenris paid no heed, instead he retreated to a far corner of their confinement like a caged animal whose spirit was broken, Belle glaring at the elf angrily.

"You would do this to a fellow elf? You are pathetic, and you have committed the worst kind of betrayal." Belle commented angrily to the bodyguard.

"But I have done only what is in my best interest, human." He took off a leather gauntlet to reveal many scars on his wrist and lower arm.

Fenris glared at him with wide eyes. "So he used you for blood rituals? Does that mean-"

"I am bound by servitude as you are, young one. It won't be long now before I make the final sacrifice."  
>said the bodyguard.<p>

"So you're a slave as well? Emma ir abelas." Said Belle, bowing her head and stroking Fenris's hand.

"You speak Dalish? But you are a human….you should not even be a slave unless you committed a crime in Tevinter."

"I learned from a friend." She said, smiling weakly as she thought of Merrill, who had taught her some basics in the elven language. "And apparently I have. But all I did was fall in love."

Fenris scooted closer to the bars of the cage, now more interested in conversation. "With a fugitive slave. Sheltering me was a crime punishable by death…or life as a slave, in Belle's case."

"I am sorry to hear of such things." Said the guard. "My name is Darius. You may see my daughter, she's on board somewhere serving Mistress Hadriana. Her name is Orana."

"Hadriana." Fenris repeated. "I do not look forward t seeing _her _again…"

And Fenris didn't have to wait long…

Epicness to be continued…

**A/N: Darius is Orana's "papa" as mentioned in the game. Things don't look good right now….But they will only get worse. It has a happy ending I promise!**

**Review button is below! **


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade **

**Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening**

After Darius gave the two some space, Fenris closed his eyes shamefully. "I am to blame for all of this." He said softly so only she could hear.

"Everything is a choice, Fenris. Everything we do. And I made the choice to stick by you because I love you."

He opened his eyes and looked her in the eye, trying so hard not to smile. "You're so beautiful when you say that." He hugged her close, and she snuggled up against him for warmth, and he said, "I love you, Belle, and I am a fool to wait until now to admit it."  
>She held him tighter and closed her eyes, and fell asleep in the arms of her love, protectively wrapped around her slim body.<p>

"Rise and shine, my pets!" Danarius said loudly as he approached the cage in the morning.

Fenris sprang awake , ready to defend Annabelle. The magister chuckled, unlocked the cage door and opening it slowly, casting a leash back onto Fenris's collar.

"You've been a bad pet, Little Wolf. You know that if you were not of such high value I would kill you for escaping. But you see, I would lose too much. So I'll just have to flog the rebelliousness out of you. Come, pet."

Fenris resisted the tug of the collar until he was jolted out of Belle's reach. She awoke at once, sitting up and grabbing Fenris's hand. "What's going on? Where are you taking him?"

Fenris glanced at Danarius, who eyed him coldly and impatiently, then returned Annabelle's waiting gaze. "It'll be alright, Belle. I'll be back. I promise." Fenris knew she would be horrified and try to fight Danarius if she was told he was to be beaten. He hated lying to her but it was better than her getting hurt. It pained him, however, and she could see it in his deep green eyes.

"_What is it?"_ she asked. She got up, gently brushing the silver hair away from his face. "Where is he taking you?"

Fenris took her hand, placing it back at her side and sowly turned away, unable to face her. "Get back it the cage, whore." Said Danarius. Not having much of a choice she obeyed and as the door was shut, Danarius began to lead Fenris away when she called out, "Don't hurt him, Danarius! Take me instead!"

Fenris turned around and was about to speak to her, but was cut off by a tug on his leash. "I won't." said Danarius. "But _she_ will." Then, a woman with dark hair and cold blue eyes moved out of the darkness. She had such a nasty, cruel smirk on her face and Annabelle hated her the moment she saw her. Fenris gasped, and without any word from the three, the magisters led Fenris above deck.

Once above deck, Fenris could still hear her cries. They pained him, but he knew there would be no stopping the black haired woman, for she was no other than Hadriana, Danarius' apprentice. She first magically restrained him, binding his hands so his arms were restrained to the mast of the ship, and then the first blow came. He refrained from screaming the first few times the horsewhip came down on his back. But at about the tenth lash, Fenris finally screamed out in pain, as any normal man would by the second.

Once Fenris lost count of the lashes, he awaited unconsciousness with open arms, and it soon came, at thirty or forty. She stopped at fifty, and cast the release spell to the magical restraints. Then she ordered the unconscious elf to be carried down below deck again.

The two guards, one of which being Darius, did as they were told without complaint. "Poor lad. " said Darius as they walked down the stairs with Fenris slung between them, an arm over each of their shoulders.

Annabelle heard them coming and called out. "Fenris?"

As they came into sight she saw that he was unconscious, which was probably good, she figured, seeing the battered condition he was in. The guards opened the door to the cage and Darius placed Fenris's lifeless body down on some hay as gentnly as he could and closed the door. "Emma ir abelas." I could do nothing to stop or even lessen his punishment." Said Darius, truth and concern in his eyes.

Annabelle was sobbing now, and she adjusted Fenris's position so he was more comfortable even though he took up more space in their small cage. "Fenris…Fenris, talk to me Fenris!"


	4. A Dangerous Game

**Nightmares Should really Stay in the Fade**

Chapter 4

(_Kudos to anyone who caught the Robin Hood reference in the beginning of the last chapter!)_

_Here we go…_

Annabelle knew she could not simply cry over Fenris. He wasn't dead. Not yet, and she would make sure they made it out of this alive or bust. He began to stir and she took his hands, massaging his palms gently. "I'm here, Fen, I'm here." She cooed.

"Hawke…Annabelle. I'm sorry." He managed as his eyes finally opened.

Here Fenris was, half dead, lying in her arms and telling her _he was sorry!_ She wanted to scream. This had to be a twisted nightmare, but the blood now seeping through his armorless shirt and onto her legs was real as ever. She remained calm for his sake. "Shhh. Don't worry about a thing, Fenris. I'll kill every bastard that comes into this place if it means saving you."

"That…might not be wise." He said, worry evident in his features.

"You've been hurt so many times. You don't need to feel any more pain." She said, brushing the hair of his sweaty brow.

"Then kill me now, and end my suffering. Danarius only kept you as a way to control me." He sighed.

"Fen, you're not thinking clearly. You're hurt badly and you need to rest. You cannot ask me to end your life, my love , I will not do it. " she protested. She then tore off a piece of her sleeve and helped him sit up. "Be aware. This is going to hurt."

She pressed it into one of the larger gashes on his back, and he hissed in pain, trying so hard not to cry out in the full blown agony he felt in front of her. He finally did, and Annabelle winced as she forced herself to continue applying pressure. Anders had taught her a thing or two about healing, but since she didn't have magic it was more difficult.

_Meanwhile, at the Hawke Estate…_

Leandra was hysterically crying into Merrill's arms when Aveline arrived. "A strange, unauthorized warship was spotted leaving the Wounded Coast. May or may not be relevant. Could it be possible Fenris's old master came to claim him?"

"Oh, that elf. I warned her an ex slave from Tevinter had no place in our family, but my foolish, stubborn…" Leandra paused, smiled slightly with pride and continued, "kindhearted, brave, noble daughter wouldn't listen. She took him in and insisted that if that magister came she'd kill him for the things he'd done to the elf."

Merrill sighed, passing Hawke's mother a handkerchief for the twentieth time that day. "Poor Hawke. She really loves Fenris , doesn't she?"

Aveline nodded. "Maker, yes! But love is a dangerous game. I told her that."


	5. The Wolf the Hawk and the Mouse

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter five **

**The Wolf, the Hawk and the Mouse**

**A/N: The "mouse" is referring to someone they meet in this chapter. Obviously we know who the wolf and the hawk represent.**

As Annabelle slept that night she dreamt of Lothering and her childhood, of Bethany and Carver…love, freedom, carefree days of play and comfort, and then a sudden blackness came over Lothering, an impenetrable darkness none other than the Blight. There were screams from the village and the war cries of the Templars, trying desperately to salvage something, but the Darkspawn were too numerous.

Fenris nudged her gently and she opened her eyes, which were wet with tears. Her short blonde hair was not only greasy but covered in sweat from her sleep. She had awoken him, she assumed, by tossing and turning. Either that or he had already been awake. He spoke soothing words to her, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would comfort her and make things right.

"I've lost track of how long we've been on the ship, Fenris." She said, sighing. "I suppose we should try and get some more rest?"

He nodded and hugged her close again, for she had tossed and turned farther away from him as her nightmare progressed. "I won't let harm come to you, Belle. I promise." He squeezed her hand and she tried to close her eyes and sleep. But her eyes shot open when soft footsteps pitter pattered down the stairs to where they were. The footsteps sounded like those of a child, but soon a petite elven woman appeared outside their cage.

"Hello?" said the gentle voice of the young elf. "Are either of you awake?"

Fenris, startled that the girl was alone, or seemingly alone, sat up and glared menacingly at the elf outside their prison. "What do you want?" he said, true curiousity in his voice, for he'd assumed nobody would be allowed to see them but Hadriana or Danarius.

"I just wanted to say hello. Perhaps we can be friends. But I do have a question for you both."

"Shoot." Annabelle challenged. "We've got nothing better to do. You want to know my life story, I'm the Queen of Orlais!"She tried her best to sound cocky and light, but deep down she knew the elf wouldn't understand her humor, or her anger.

The elf laughed. "Well, Your Majesty, why would the Master take you? You are a human."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow." And I have a question for you. How do you take it lightly that you are a slave? Where I come from it is not socially acceptable." 

The elf paused. "Orlais?"

Fenris huffed. "She's not really from Orlais. Forgive her, she enjoys fooling with those who ask questions. I'm used to it."

"You didn't answer my question. Why would Master denarius take a human? Most of us are elves, or at least elf blooded. It is rare he would take a human."

"Begging your pardon, we do not intend to stay slaves, da'len." Annabelle said, spirit in her sea blue eyes.

" But escaping is unheard of!" said the girl, shocked.

Fenris, trapped to avoid the topic, nearly growled, "I did it once, I can do it again. Tell the master and I will rip out your heart."

"Well…you won't have to worry about ripping out my heart, Leto- I mean….what was your name again?"

"Fenris." He said, raising a dark eyebrow. "Who's Leto? Someone you know?"

"Someone I used to know. My apologies, I am horrible with names." She said.

Annabelle noted the tray she had placed on a barrel before approaching the cage. She didn't want to seem too eager, but it had on it several bandages and a bowl, probably containing salve. Fenris needed these badly. "Those for us?" she finally blurted out.

"Oh, yes. Your friend will need these, the Master said." She got the tray from on top of the barrel and she passed it through the bars of the cage and handed it to Belle.

"Maker bless you, child. I never asked your name, are you Orana?" Belle asked.

He girl nodded.

"Your father spoke fondly of you, da'len."

"Ma serannas."

Annabelle helped Fenris remove his ruined shirt, and began to clean the wounds with the salve. He hissed when she reached a laceration that had gone right through a strand of Lyrium.

"I'm sorry!" She said, trying to be more gentle. He nodded and she continued to rub the salve on his back.. when she finished, she began to wrap the bandages.

"That son of a bitch needs to be locked up, the key thrown away." She mumbled just loud enough for Orana and Fenris to hear.

Fenris chuckled and Orana laughed. "You have no idea. Working for him and Mistress Hadriana isn't so terrible if you behave."

"Someday you'll know why I left, young one." Fenris said as Annabelle finished putting on the bandages and helped him put his torn shirt back on. It wasn't much to fight the cold but it was something.

Orana sighed. "I can see we aren't going to agree today. Hopefully we can be good friends though. Please, try and be good. Then Orana was gone.


	6. Sudden Sunlight

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter Six**

**Sudden Sunlight**

Fenris sighed and he and belle clung to each other for warmth. A few weeks later, Danarius came down below deck with collars and wrist and leg irons in his hands. Annabelle glared at him with disgust. Everything Fenris had said was true. He was ugly and his eyes had a cold, nasty expression in them that she had only imagined, and it was still worse.

"We've arrived in Tevinter in good timing, my pets. It's time to begin you _training, _Goldie. As for you, my Fenris, you shall resume your duties to me, but to be sure neither of you escape you will be chained." said the magister casually.

Fenris quaked with anger now, and belle had to steady him gently, careful still of his wounds, so he didn't spring upon his master.

Annabelle made one final attempt to plead with the Magister. "Please, ser he is still much too weak. Allow some time!"

Danarius opened the cage and she stepped out, clinging to his leg despite Fenris's protests. "Please ser." He responded with a lightning spell that sent her flying across the room and she landed in a pile of hay. Fenris went for Danarius, but was quickly pinned down with magical bindings.

"Lesson number one. YOU do NOT tell me WHAT TO DO!" screamed the magister.

Fenris hung his head. "Please, she doesn't know." He whimpered. Annabelle got up and Danarius grabbed her quickly, chaining her hands. Then he knocked her to te floor again, knelt, and shackled her feet just so she could walk, but not run.

It was now that Fenris was released. He fell from being pinned against the wall to the ground and Danarius held him down with a booted foot before he could get up again, binding him with Lyrium infused manacles and putting a magical collar round his neck. Danarius cast a fiery leash to the collar and yanked the poor elf up to his unsteady and chained feet.

The magister took Fenris a few steps towards Annabelle and he put the other collar on her and cast an identical leash. Once they were both securely chained, Danarius led them above deck. Annabelle's first sight was the blinding sun, and unlike Fenris, she had not expected this and closed her eyes. It was too much for her. Fenris told her something she couldn't hear and Danarius stopped briefly, shouting orders to his crew, something about a bucket of water, and then everything went black, her head still throbbing from the sudden light.


	7. Arrival in Hell

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade **

**Chapter Seven**

**Arrival in Hell**

Fenris, fully aware of the situation, was quick to plant himself between the dazed Annabelle and Hadriana, who approached with a bucket of ice cold water. "Wait." He said, coldly. "I'll carry her."

Hadriana raised an eyebrow as if he'd just grown a second head. Normally it would be every man for himself in a situation like this.

"You are a fool, my little Wolf, and your softness towards the girl will be your undoing, but very well. Saves Hadriana a lot of trouble." Said Danarius, sighing, as if he was bored of everything.

Hadriana smiled coldly and placed a hand on Fenris's shoulder, then whispered so only he could hear, "You can't protect her forever."

Fenris shook off her touch, and she chuckled at his spirit. He knelt down and gathered Annabelle's petite form into his arms, which was easier said than done with both their hands shackled.

Once Fenris nodded to Danarius, they were led down a ramp onto Danarius's private harbor. Guards flanked Fenris on either side and Darius was nowhere to be seen. They walked for a while until they reached a large, castle-like mansion, and entered in what looked like a back door.

"Fenris…Fenris where are we?" Annabelle said in a hushed voice as she awoke from possibly the most blissful sleep she'd had in a month. Fenris looked down at her. She was still dazed, but alright otherwise.

"We're off the ship, Bele. You passed out from the sun." he said, relieved she was awake.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here Fenris."

Danarius turned around. "You're in Minrathous, Goldie. About time you woke up."

Belle frowned at the name he'd given her. What was she, a fish? Apparently, she'd be better off a pet than a human in this place. But then, with a sick feeling returning, she realized that she _was _a pet.

She looked around as Fenris carried her, as she was still too weak to stand. They were walking down a long corridor. Elves and half-elves worked busily in a kitchen, all pausing for a quick look at the newcomers. They got a sharp glance from their master, however, and went back to work. All except one. A redheaded elven woman continued to stare, Fenris meeting her gaze awkwardly, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, Fenris." Belle said. He looked away from the girl and into Annabelle's eyes.

"That girl…Looked familiar. I wonder who-"  
>Danarius gave him a sharp tug and they stopped talking after he tightened his grip on Belle, whom he'd almost dropped.<p> 


	8. Under Lock and Key

Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade

Chapter Eight

Under Lock and Key

As they continued, Hawke kept glancing at their ever-changing surroundings. The magister's mansion was gigantic, at least three or four times the size of Hawke's house in Hightown. Belle sighed, thinking of home, wondering if she'd ever see it again. There was so much land at this place though, and a library, sitting rooms, guest rooms, slave's quarters, kitchens, privies, an armory, and even a training room for mercenaries or enslaved bodyguards. (Like Fenris or Darius.)

Finally they reached another corridor. It was darker and colder, and the walls, unlike the others with their tapestries and carvings, were cold hard stone. An occasional torch just barely lit the corridor. When Annabelle saw the doors that began to line the walls with bars on their windows, she knew right away this was a dungeon. They met up with a mute jailor, who, without a single word from Danarius, opened a cold wooden door with a single barred window.

Danarius handed Annabelle's leash to the jailor, and then slapped Fenris's arm. "Drop her." He commanded. Fenris knelt and gently placed Annabelle on the ground, much to Danarius's displeasure.

"Oh, it will be fun to break you, Fenris, so very fun." Danarius took a torch from the wall and pointed it into the small cell. "Get in the cell, Pet. Three days, jailor. No food or water. Anyone found assisting him is to be flogged." The jailor nodded. Danrarius gave Fenris a tug, but noting the small chair in the cell with hand and foot restraints infused with Lyrium, the elf resisted and planted his feet where he was.

"Come, Pet. You're only making it worse." Danarius said with a bored expression on his face. Without warning, he yanked Fenris forward mercilessly until he staggered forward. "Good Pet."

Fenris grunted, refusing to speak.

Annabelle watched in horror as the magister pushed her beloved into the chair, locking his hands in place and then his feet, replacing the original shackles on Fenris's limbs with the Lyruim infused ones on the chair, but leaving the collar on when he released the magical leash. Fenris struggled, stopping only when he was gagged with a horrid contraption resembling a horse's bridle with a harsh bit, and a hood placed over his head.

Belle wept now, trying to beg the mage to release the man she loved, but the words never came. 

"Goldie, you are a good little pet, unlike my Little Wolf here, aren't you?" asked the evil mage.

She stuttered as she stopped sobbing, "I…I,"

"You will answer when spoken to, Goldie!" he growled.

She nodded subtly as he moved inches away from her face and she muttered, sure that Fenris would not hear, for it would kill him, "I'm…a good pet." Then she spoke up louder. "Please, don't hurt Fenris."

Fenris groaned, the painful gag stopping anything audible to come about.

"I'll be back, Fen, I promise."

Danarius laughed cruelly, and he shut the door to Fenris's cell. Annabelle was then given back to Danarius and led away to a new part of the estate, the servants' quarters. There, Danarius released Annabelle.

"Seek out Varania." He said calmly. "She will assist you in getting started, and she should be somewhere in this chamber. Take the time to get used to the place, but remember that escape is punishable by death. When you find Varania, tell her the two of you are to report to me in my quarters. She knows where they are and will show you. Got it slave?"

She nodded and hurried away from the magister. She looked around when denarius left the chamber, the elves she had seen before all staring at her. She self consciously remembered her face was red from crying and screaming, but she had no time to think before the red headed elf she'd seen before approached her. "Hello, sweet thing. I know you're new and I can sense you've never served before." Said the elf. She was shorter than Annabelle, and just under Fenris's height, and Be couldn't help noticing the familiarly pained look in the slave's emerald green eyes.

"My name is Annabelle Hawke, and I'm no slave." She said boldly.

The elves close to her gasped, and the redheaded girl slapped her hard across the face. Hawke instinctively poised for a fight, but the red head sighed. "You're lucky the master wasn't here when you said that, dearie, that blow was for your own good."

Annabelle relaxed. "I take it you're Varania?" she asked.

The elf nodded. "Come, you renegade, and I shall show you to your room. Annabelle followed Varania into a large room with many beds and a small barred window. There was a small box with two sets of plain clothes in it.

"Thank you, and pardon me for asking, but why were you staring at me and Fenris before?" asked Belle.

"Because I once had a brother, an older brother, who promised the master he'd try a Lyrium ritual in exchange for freeing my late mother and I. Danarius broke the promise when my brother ran away and mother died of broken heart. I saw Fenris had the same Lyrium markings Danarius described, and it made me wonder."

"If Fenris really is your brother, he won't remember. He remembers nothing of life before the markings. What was your brother's name?" asked Belle.

"Leto." Said Varania. "I thought Leto was dead. The master said he ran away and was killed when he was being brought back. Where is Fenris now?"

"The master took him to the dungeons. " The word "master" pained Annabelle. "I'm so worried. Danarius ordered him not to have food or water for three days, and I don't think he's strong enough, he was beaten terribly on the ship…" Belle burst into tears and Varania tried to console her, but could say noting to comfort her.

"Perhaps we can visit him during time we have off." Annabelle nodded.

She got through the rest of the day without incident, seeing to Danarius's every whim, and after she and Varania served his supper Annabelle gathered her courage and asked.

"Ser?" she said quietly.

"Yes, Goldie?"

Annabelle was about to call him out on the fact that she was not Goldie and Varania sensed it and elbowed her hard in the side of her ribcage. Belle bit her tongue, knowing that as much as she hated it she would have to stay in his good graces.

"May Varania and I visit Fenris, please? If you need nothing else of us tonight?"

Danarius stood still for a moment, stroking his beard. "Why?" he asked.

" I must see that he's alright. And I know about Varania. She is Fenis's sister, isn't she?"

He nodded. "She is. You may visit my Pet once a day for his three days for twenty minutes. Give him food or water and you add to him days, understand?"

"Yes, and thank you, ser." Belle said, meekly bowing her head. She gritted her teeth. She hated Danarius, but she knew she'd have to give him a lot of fake respect in order to help Fenris.

The two women curtseyed to Danarius, for Belle now wore a tattered dress. He nodded, ad beckoned for them to follow him. They did, and the three made their way to the dungeon.

They were met by the jailor, who grunted. "Let them in." Danarius said. The jailor opened the cell door and Annabelle was at Fenris's side at once, Varania and Danarius beside her. "You are permitted to take off the gag and the hood. The keys to his hands and feet are in my pocket, and there they shall stay." Danarius left , shutting and locking the door behind him, and stood outside the cell.

Annabelle removed the hood at once, and ever so gently removed the painful looking contraption from his face. Fenris was pale and kept his eyes closed to avoid the shock of even a slightly brighter world. She waited a few moments until he opened his eyes and grinned. "It's you. I didn't think you'd come."

"Nothing can keep me from you, Fenris." She said, leaning against the chair he was chained to and hugging his close.

"Who is that? I feel as if I have seen her before." He asked Belle, eyeing Varania curiously.

"You have, Leto." She said sadly. "I am Varania, and you are my brother."

Fenris blinked, and his eyes widened with shock. "What?" he lifted his head from its slumped position and looked into Varania's eyes.

"Leto…that was my name, wasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "So long I thought you dead Leto."


	9. Hope On the Horizon

**Nightmares Should Really Stay In the Fade**

**Chapter Nine**

**Hope On the Horizon**

Annabelle stepped back, letting Varania go closer to Fenris. As she approached her brother he began to shake. He moaned, as if in pain. His markings glowed and pulsed rapidly.

"Wait, what's happening?" Belle said, fearfully.

Fenris struggled in the restraints and pushed himself into the chair, and then all of a sudden, it all stopped, and his markings slowed their pulsing and gradually dimmed.

"Leto?" Varania said, worry evident in her voice.

"That has never happened to me before…but I think I know why it occurred." Fenris said, softly.

"Fenris? What was that?" Belle asked, taking a step cloer to him.

"I believe I have regained some memories, strange as it sounds. You…" He stared at Varania now. "You and I used to play in our master's courtyard while mother worked. You called me…" 

"Leto." Varania said, still shocked about what went on. "Maker's breath! As I am alive, it _is _you! Mother died, Leto. I was alone for so many years. Now that you're here…oh, Maker…Do you remember anything, anyone else from …before?"

Fenris shook his head. Varania sighed sadly. "What did that Blighted ritual do to you? Your hair was red like mijne when they…took you away."

"I know little of why my appearance has changed, as I do not even know what I looked like…before I received these markings. I do remember the pain of the ritual." He said, his voice making evident his resentment of that day, whenever it was, as he could not remember it.

Varania smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. It must not be easy…especially now." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in her long lost brother's white hair.

"But why did you have to run away? Everything would have been fine if you hadn't."

Fenris sighed sadly. "It wouldn't have been, if only you knew better."

"How would you know?" she asked. "Elves without masters are poor as dirt, and often have no jobs or homes-"  
>"I found a home." He said. Belle sensed a stubborn, argumentative streak she had rarely seen with anyone else but Anders so far. He looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I found love."<p>

Belle brushed past Varania and hugged Fenris close again. She stroked his cheek and noticed how cold his skin was.

"Fen, you're so cold!" she remarked.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry, Belle." He protested.

"No. You won't freeze. I'll get you a blanket."

"But Danarius will-"

"You've mistaken me for someone who takes orders.I'll get you a blanket even if it's off my own bed. It's mmuch colder down here anyhow."

"I'll go get it, I just hope danarius isn't around." Varania offered.

Belle nodded and squeezed Fenris's hand, which was all but immobile. Varania knocked on the cell door and the jailor let her out. Hadriana was in danarius's place, and Varania curtseyed politely to her. Nodding, Hadriana permitted the elf to be on her way.

Annabelle sighed. _How long will we have to kiss up to these damn mages? _She pondered. To distract herself, she whispered to Fenris, "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

He leaned back in the chair and said, "I just wish I hadn't gotten you caught up in all this, my love."

She frowned. "If you hadn't, we never would have met!"

"I know. I hope Aveline and the others are on our trail."

"Me too." Said Hawke. The cell door opened. It was Varania and danarius. She held a tattered blanket and the magister looked down at Belle, an amused look on his face.  
>"You two really love my pet, don't you?" he sneered.<p>

Annabelle opened her mouth to say something nasty, but Fenris squeezed her hand and silently mouthed the words "It's alright."

She nodded slightly and Varania gave her the blanket, which she wrapped over Fenris's shoulders. At least he would be warmer when the temperature dropped at night. Danarius sighed. "Time's up, girlies."

Annabelle kissed Fenris's cheek and the two women followed Danarius out, the door quickly locked behind them.

Little did they know help was on the way.

**TBC**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! Whoop! Whoop! Please, I need reviews, they fuel my writing speed, thanks for reading!**


	10. To the RescuePossibly

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter 10**

**To the Rescue…Possibly**

**A/N: reviews keep me fueled, thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far! **

**Warning: If you plan to read my other fic, Through Love Comes Healing, there are major spoilers for it in this chapter!**

Two horses trotted through the town square in Minrathous, riders intent. The first rider was a redheaded rogue, hair cut short and a single braid to one side. She wore leather armor and two daggers, a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to her back, covered by her cloak, which flew to and fro in the wind as she rode.

The other horse carried a raven-haired mage, dressed in violet and yellow robes. Within a few minutes of entering the city, they stopped at the inn.

"Greetings, milady." An elven servant met them at the door and took the reins of the rogue's horse as a stable hand took the mage's.

The archer gingerly dismounted her bay mare, giving the fine animal a pat as it was led away. The mage dismounted his horse, with a little difficulty, due to his permanently damaged arm.

Once his horse was led away, the man brushed his ebony hair out of his face, walking with the rogue to a table inside the tavern below the inn. Once their drinks were ordered the couple sat down.

"Another round, Jowan?" said the Orlesian bard.

"So the Champion must be in this city somewhere. We have searched everywhere." Said the Fereldan mage.

"If only that pirate girl Isabela had provided more information… In her letter she said the man the Champion was with only told one person where he had been a slave. And that was Hawke."

"I agree, Leliana, Isabela's not one for giving direction, but she sounded so desperate!" Jowan exclaimed.

"Could you blame her, Jowan? Her friend needs help, and she's still looking for a ship of her own."

The three days passed slowly and painfully and Fenris was let out of his cell. Annabelle was called upon to guide him out of his prison, for he was so weak, he could hardly stand.

"Annabelle," he said quietly as she walked with him, his arm slung around her shoulders, holding his hand. "Thank you for coming into my life and making me happy, at least for a time. I just wish it would end soon." With that, his feet gave out from under him and he collapsed.

"No, Fenris!" Belle cried, desperately praying to the Maker and Andraste and everything holy that he wouldn't die then and there. She crouched down, struggling to help him to his feet."Don't give up, Fenris. Please. Don't give up on me…on us."

He struggled and finally with more effort from Hawke's side, they got back to their feet and continued back to the slave's quarters. There, she helped him into a bedroll. Covering him with a blanket and hugging him one last time, Belle went to get some food and water. She went to the kitchen and stole some bread and jam from the larder and made her way quickly to the well without being seen for some water.

Varania was with him when she returned. Annabelle knelt next to him and she and Varania helped him sit up long enough to eat something. Hawke gave him the water first.

"Easy, easy, not all at once, Fen. Here's some bread with jam. Eat slowly or you will get sick." He nodded and she gave him the food, which he ate as slowly as his weakened willpower would allow.

Once he finished, Belle relaxed a bit. HAdriana came in casually, soon after Fenris laid back down. "Good day mistress." Varania said. The droning tone she used was frightening, as if there was no feeling to it at all. _What is she, Tranquil? _Belle thought.

"Good day. How is Fenris?" Said Danarius's apprentice.

Hawke replied, shocking herself as well as all around her, with the spirit she was well-known for in Kirkwall. "As if you care!" She scoffed, obvious disgust in her voice. "You've done this to him, and when you haven't been causing direct harm, you sit by and let it happen. So don't you ask_ me_ how Fenris is, you heartless shrew!"

Hadriana stomped over to Belle and put a harsh, cold hand on her shoulder, claw-like nails digging in. "Don't get smart with me, slave. You will answer appropriately, or _he_ will suffer for your mistakes." Hadriana motioned towards Fenris.

Belle said nothing, a defiant look in her eye, and Fenris replied for her. "I'm holding up. What do you wish of me?"

Hadriana released Annabelle abruptly. "Good." She posed an almost-pleasant grin." Varania, you are dismissed. Go to Danarius. He wishes some dishes done, the cook is losing her mind."

With a simple, "yes, Mistress," the small red-haired elf was gone.

She turned back to the blonde rogue and the marked elf. "And you two are to accompany Danarius and I to the city today. We are in need of your protection, as Darius has fallen ill and none of the hired men are available. Goldie, you are a good fighter from what your master has told me. You shall be armed, but also leashed, so mind yourself."

"_What?_ Fenris can hardly walk, let alone carry a sword!" Belle cried, horrified.

Fenris spoke up. "Belle…" Hadriana shot him a look of warning. He continued although he hated calling her the dreaded pet-name Danarius had given her. "Goldie, I'll be fine. We probably won't encounter trouble anyhow. Hadriana, we shall accompany you."

"Good." Said the magister.

And she was gone.

"Fen," Belle began. "This might be a chance to find help."

Fenris shook his head sadly. "We will be collared and likely watched closely, and we will be lucky if even permitted to speak. I don't think we even have a chance until we can be trusted."

"And how long will that take?" Belle asked.

"Months." He replied coldly. "It won't be easy."

"You never know." Annabelle said, taking his hand.

Hadriana returned with another slave, the slave carrying two longswords.

Fenris stood carefully and took the sword without a word, strapping it to his back. Annabelle took her weapon as well and Hadriana put collars on their necks and cast their leashes.

Fenris was ordered to stay out in front by Danarius while Annabelle kept watch for Hadriana bringing up the rear. There was a great commotion in Minrathous when they arrived. Kirkwall had never been so busy. It wasn't long before Fenris and Annabelle were bound to a hitching post meant for oxen or horses and Danarius and Hadriana took the pair's weapons and went into the house of a friend, leaving the two chained to the post. Fenris rested his arm on the post. He had seen most of the town before and was aware of how busy it could get.

Belle, on the other hand, looked al around them for any sign of a familiar face. She prayed silently to the Maker someone would notice she was out of place. A few minutes later some boys came along, cruelly jeering at the pair, and eventually an exchange of insults, (mainly from Annabelle, who had much more energy and spirit than Fenris) the boys began to throw rocks. They were large, sharp rocks. Fenris was hit too, but not as badly as Annabelle.

As a third stone hit her, cutting her pale arm like a knife. She wanted so baly to teach the lads a lesson with her sword, but then she remembered that Danarius had taken their weapons before he left.

Suddenly the skies opened up and it began to rain, and the boys ran off, laughing, without anyone noticing their cruelty. If anyone noticed, nobody cared. There was nothing to shelter Fenris or Annabelle, so they clung together for warmth.

TBC


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter 11**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you guys! It means the world to me! Inspiration music: Mean by Taylor Swift**

Before long, two riders on horseback trotted up along the path to the mansion, pulling their mounts up when they saw the two figures huddled together, chained to the hitching post. The rider on the white stud dismounted first and walked over to them. Annabelle eyed the mage distrustfully, wondering if he was there to help or to mock them. He knelt next to where she and Fenris sat, sheltering each other from the rain.

"Do you need a cloak? It's rather cruel of your master to leave you out here in such conditions." The mage had a soft, gentle voice, that brought relief to Annabelle's eyes. He moved to remove his cloak as her expression softened. She shook her head, however, water dripping from her short golden-blonde hair that was now a light brown from the rain.

"It's alright, Magister. Our master should be back soon, but you are most kind." Belle said, trying to hide the regret of refusing help.

The rider on the bay mare was now at their side as well, and she had pretty red hair that was cut short, and a gleam in her eye Annabelle could not help noticing.

"I'm no slave owning, blood-relying, mage-lord, dear." Said the mage. Fenris took a deep breath and spoke up.

"You are a mage, in Tevinter, and you have never used blood magic?" he raised an eyebrow, challenging the mage.

"He dabbled in it, long ago," said the red head in a thick Orlesian accent. "But his doomed fate was changed when my friend showed him mercy when nobody else would. Now my friend is the queen of Fereldan, and I am Leliana, a bard from Orlais, and this is Jowan, my husband."

Annabelle looked up at Leliana with wide eyes. "_Sister Leliana? _You're alive?" she exclaimed. "It's me, Annabelle Hawke!" Belle shuttered at saying her real name, but at the same time it felt good.

"Annabelle?" Leliana practically squealed. "Does this mean_ you _are Kirkwall's Champion in need of help?"

Annabelle nodded. Jowan and Fenris, now quite confused, looked at the two women in shock.

"Wait, you know that Champion?" Jowan asked.

"Yes, from Lothering! The village I lived in for several months. A worried friend of yours sent out word you needed help, and we couldn't turn away when I heard you were defending a runaway slave. We exchanged letters and before long, came to the conclusion you had both been captured and taken to the land where mages rule."

Jowan noticed the suspicion in Fenris's eyes as he eyed the former blood mage. "Are you alright, ser? You're…looking at me funny." Jowan asked, trying to sound as polite as a man could when being given a death-glare.

"Do not speak to me blood mage. Annabelle may trust you, but I do not. Until I am free of this collar, it shall remain so." Fenris snarled.

"Fair enough." Jowan said, trying to hide that he was offended by Fenris calling him a blood mage. "May I ask your name, though?"

"Fenris. What do you intend to do?"

Leliana shrugged. "We can try to reason with the magister-"

"You don't know Danarius." Fenris said bluntly. "Besides, it would make things worse for us if you tried to help."

Leliana sighed. "It was my idea to help you. You cannot be punished."

"What if you bought us and freed us? I have no money here but as you know I am wealthy and highly regarded in Kirkwall. I can pay you back." Belle mused.

"We could try that. Jowan could pose as a magister, and I as his wife, which wouldn't be a lie after all." Leliana said thoughtfully.

Jowan nodded agreeably.

"That might work, but I highly doubt denarius would sell me. But for Annabelle there is a chance. If she is free…" Annabelle nudged him gently, raising her voice over the roar of the now torrential rain.

"No. It's both of us or neither."

"Annabelle is right. We will not abandon you, Fenris." Leliana promised, smiling hopefully at the elf before her.

"But what about Varania? We cannot simply leave her behind." Belle said sadly as their chances oif escape slimmed in her mind.

"Who is that?" asked Jowan.

"My sister." Said Fenris. "But I don't just want to be free. Freedom means nothing if I cannot stop Danarius from hurting others, or tracking me down again. I want to kill him and free all the men, women and children he has treated like cattle, only because he_ could_ , and only because they cannot fight back. Most of it is because they are elves, half-elves, or in my Annabelle's case, elf-lovers."

His markings shone brightly with fury. "Fenris, it's laright. Calm down." Belle said soothingly.

He relaxed, but fury was still evident in his face.  
>"Well, we can wait here with you until Danarius comes. He sounds terrible." Leliana said, sighing.<p>

Fenris nodded, Annabelle clinging to him for warmth now. Jowan undid the buckle on his cloak, placing it gently over the two, repelling only a little of the merciless rain. Fenris wrapped the cloak tighter around his beloved and she hugged him close.

Belle looked up at Jowan. "Thank you my friend. Maker bless you." She tried to smile.

The mage nodded. " 'Tis the least I could do. Maker's mercy, they could have given you something warmer to wear at least."

"We are slaves." Said Fenris, an odd calmness in his voice until he said the word 'slaves.' "Our comfort is the least of their concern."

Leliana shook her head sadly. "I hope I can convince this Danarius to let you go. I'll duel him if I must."

Fenris snorted. "The day Danarius shows that much honor I will happily return to tending to his every whim."  
>Fenris's companions looked at him questioningly.<p>

"It would not be a fair fight, I can promise you that." Fenris said, but just as he spoke, Danarius stepped out of his friend's mansion, Hadriana at his side.

"_What_ wouldn't be a fair fight, my pet?" said the magister, a wicked look on his face that Belle had come to despise so much. "And_ why _ are you talking to these strangers?"

Fenris tensed up in Annabelle's arms. "It's alright, Fen." She whispered softly, rubbing his arm under the cloak to keep him calm.

"Answer me, my Pet. _Who are your friends?_" Danarius sneered.

"Forgive us, Magister. My name is Leliana. Jowan, my husband and I took pity on these two, as they were freezing and clinging to one another for warmth. Annabelle and I, however, go pretty far back. I don't know what they did to wrong you, but surely there is no need to treat them as if they are animals, no?"

"_Listen, messere."_ Danarius said sternly. "You should watch whose business you poke your nose into. These two are _my_ property, not yours."

"What if I bought them?" Leliana challenged defiantly.

Hadriana scoffed. Fenris glared at her, disgust and hatred evident in his features.

"I think not, my good lady, they are not for sale." Danarius remained calm. _The calm before the storm, _thought Annabelle.

"I would pay generously-"

"_I SAID NO!_ " Danarius shouted, making them ll jump with surprise, even Hadriana.

"Can I convince you to duel me for their custody then?" Leliana asked, calmly.

"No." Danarius said. "Good day messere."

Danarius unbound Fenris and Annabelle from the hitching post, snatching up the cloak and throwing it in the mud. He took both their leashes in his hands. Hadriana handed Belle and Fenris their weapons, which they strapped to their backs.

Leliana could do nothing as the snowy-haired elf and the golden-haired Champion were led away.

_**TBC**_


	12. A Strike For Liberty

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter 12**

**A Strike for Liberty**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and await the coming chapters! The end is nearly here… Finally, battle! Glorious battle! To all you Danarius haters out there, (who **_**doesn't**_** hate that sick son of a bitch?) This is his last appearance! (Unless….oh never mind…)**

Back at the mansion, the two magically restrained captives were dripping wet, tired, and bedraggled.

Danarius released them upon entrance to the mansion and they made their way to the slave's quarters quickly. Annabelle worried they might catch cold, as the slave's quarters were rather freezing at night. She stepped out, a blanket wrapped around her and he changed into some dry clothes. Then they switched and Belle now wore a simple dress, and Fenris a drab tunic and trousers.

Fenris, weakened by the days he'd spent in the dungeons and the dampness down to his bones, went straight to his cot. Belle took the blanket she had and wrapped it round him, shivering the whole time.

"Have we had a discussion similar to this before?" Fenris asked. "We'll warm up faster together."

Annabelle nodded. Anytime she could stay close at his side was a comfort to her, especially now. She snuggled up next to him under the blankets and hugged him close so they could both warm up.

It wasn't long before Varania came in with some warm stew, which she placed on the wooden table next to their cot.

She shook her head sadly when she saw them, their drowsy eyes peering up at her from under the covers. "Poor things." She said. "The master told me to see to it you don't fall ill, but he sure made it hard, didn't he? Get some rest, but first, have some stew. It will warm you up."

Fenris and Hawke sat up, blankets still covering most of them, and Varania handed them each a bowl of watery stew and a wooden spoon.

"Thank you Varania." Belle said, smiling shamefully that she was in a weak position.

"You are welcome, friend." Varania nodded. Annabelle gratefully ate the stew, savoring every bite. Though it was pretty plain, it was something, and her empty belly was thankful.

Fenris, on the other hand, began slurping his stew sloppily, making it very clear slaves had more important things to worry about learning than table manners. Belle chuckled half-heartedly.

He glared at her and attempted to use the spoon more gracefully, without much success.

When the stew was finished, Hawke and Fenris laid back down for some much needed sleep, now much warmer.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion stood Leliana and Jowan.

"So, let me get this straight, we're just going to break in to this highly powerful magister's heavily guarded fortress and free his slaves?" Jowan asked.

"Indeed. It won't be easy, but we have stealth, element of surprise, and a little bit of magic. And I have a plan…well, half a plan. If he catches us, we fight." Leliana said.

"And if we lose," he began nervously.

"We won't lose. Not while I breathe."

"Help! Somebody help me!" shrieked a horrified voice, awaking Annabelle and Fenris with a start.

"Orana!" Belle jumped out of the cot just in time to catch the young elf before she fell on top of them, as she was breathing heavily as if she'd run from Fereldan to Orlais and back.

Orana seemed hysterical, and Annabelle gently steadied her, before the girl burst into tears.

"What is it, dear? You scared me half to death!" Belle exclaimed, shock still evident in her eyes.

"They took Papa!" the tiny elf blurted out.

"Who took him?" Annabelle asked calmly as she guided the delicate girl to a stool to catch her breath.

"Your master and my mistress…they cut Papa, bled him!"

"Blood magic." Fenris snarled, disgustedly.

Belle nodded, fear for the kindly bodyguard's life sinking in.

"They said their authority was being challenged, that somebody's coming to kill them and they need life energy. I don't understand! The mistress loved Papa's soup, and he always served as a loyal guard! He never did anything wrong! Please, you have to do something!" the girl begged.

Annabelle took the young woman into her arms and hugged her.

"Everything was fine until today." Orana sobbed.

Fenris, now standing near Belle and Orana, shook his head sadly. "It wasn't. You just don't know any better."

"But I do." Said Annabelle boldly, Varania walked in just as she said this, and moved to comfort Orana. "Orana, stay here. You too Varania, look after her. Fenris, do you know where that son of a bitch keeps our weapons?"

Fenris nodded. "The armory. I'll come with you. You cannot fail."

"No, Leto! You are much too weak!" she grabbed his arm and he looked at her, eyes softening. She hugged him. "Please don't do this."

"I'll be alright, sister." He said, hugging her back. "We'll be back soon….hopefully." he muttered the last part.

"I love you, brother."

He looked her in the eye sternly. "Do not treat this as a farewell, Varania. I am skilled with a blade."

"They say someone's coming to kill them, they just don't know who." Belle smirked, her old, spirited voice returning for the first time since their arrival.

Stealthily they made their way to the armory and Annabelle looked for an object to pick the lock with.

"Sod it Fenris! Where's a hairpin when you need one?" she whispered angrily. "If we break down the door we might blow our cover. But we have to try. If we get our weapons, we'll at least have a fighting chance!"

He shrugged. "We can try." He said. Then Fenris backed up several steps and sprinted forward, body-slamming the door with all his might. Followed by a few swift kicks from Hawke, the door finally gave way. Fenris quickly grabbed his trusty greatsword, and Belle got her dual swords, as well as a bow and a quiver of fine arrows. Then they made haste towards the laboratory, where Fenris said Danarius did experiments, as well as likely being the very place Fenris received his markings.

He braced himself for a flood of memories and Annabelle kicked open the door. Strapped down to the table was the poor old elf, Darius, blood covering his nearly naked body. He cried out when they entered the room and blew their cover. "Shit." Annabelle hissed as she dodged a fire bolt from Hadriana's staff. As she dodged there was a loud, pained cry and a guard who had snuck up on them fell to the ground in the inferno. Without so much as a relieved glance at the now very much dead soldier, Belle charged forward, dual swords ready.

Danarius raised his staff and cast a spell, and seconds later there was a rumbling of the ground that knocked Annabelle off her feet for a moment, and a rage demon pulled itself out of Maker-knows-where. It advanced towards the warrior and the recovering rogue, and Annabelle charged at the demon, swords piercing its chest, and killing it in three striking blows. Danarius raised an eyebrow as the two faced him.

"Impressive, Goldie."

Belle looked down at her blistered hand, covered in blood. She smeared one finger across her nose with the blood leaving a war paint-like mark, and said, "My name is HAWKE!"

She then proceeded furiously to slash through two guards who were trying to defend their master. Fenris joined her, watching her back as they dodged spells. Danarius summoned about twelve walking corpses, half of which Fenris took out with one cyclone-like maneuver.

Belle took on the rest with her bow, taking one arrow and igniting it over the burning body of the dead guard by the door, and firing at the group of corpses Fenris was taking on. Once they all were dead, Annabelle turned to Danarius, and with a vicious tone in her voice that even Fenris didn't even recognize, she snarled, "Why don't you face us yourself, cowards. After all_, we're only slaves to you._ A clue, no. "

She smirked at the intrigued look on Hadriana's face, knowing they'd finally accept the challenge.

"Have at you!" Hawke cried. This encouraged Fenris and he dove for Danarius. Danarius was quick to dodge his attack and cast a grease-spell on the floor. Fenris slipped, and as he started to get up, Danarius placed a booted foot on the warrior's back.

Hawke saw this, and she threw her dagger at Danarius as hard as she could. She hit him in the arm, and he screamed furiously, forgetting about Fenris and charged angrily towards Belle. Fenris sprang up quickly and retrieved his sword, but Hadriana was faster. She tripped Fenris, and he fell again, and she planted her dagger in his back. Annabelle panicked. "Fenris, NO!" She shrieked.

She knocked Danarius to the ground with the hilt of her larger dagger, and charged Hadriana. The mage was frightened by Belle's powerful display of swordsmanship and stepped away from Fenris. Belle pinned the mage against the wall, dagger ready to kill.

"Please, please don't hurt me…" Annabelle laughed in Hadriana's face, before slitting her throat.

Fenris was standing now, and pain was evident in his face, but he was alive.

Danarius began to stir and Fenris strode angrily to where he lay on the floor. Markings glowing, he waited. He wanted to see the horrid little man suffer, therefore he waited until he was fully awake.

Fenris smirked as Danarius opened his eyes, markings still glowing. Belle stood behind them now.

"Fenris…what are you doing…Fenris?" The old man panicked, as the elf pulled him up by the collar on his robes as if he weighed nothing. "Fenris! Put me DOWN! I command you, slave!"

Over the magister's protests, Fenris stated the one thing he longed to say for so many years.

"You," he began. "_Are no longer my master!"_

And with that Fenris ripped out his former master's heart with his bare hand, ending what had been started so many years ago.

Danarius's lifeless body fell to the ground and Fenris turned away, dazed. He stumbled, and Belle steadied him. They embraced briefly and Annabelle could hardly control her relief.

"Fen, Fen, hang in there, we did it! Now we can be free!" He smiled weakly, and she helped him take off his shirt. It was only a small flesh wound and Belle tore a long piece of the hem of her dress, wrapping it around Fenris as a makeshift bandage. He winced when she touched the wound, but did not cry out in front of her.

When she was convinced he was not bleeding as badly she relaxed a little.

"It was a small price to pay for freedom." He said, sighing calmly. "Go to Darius. He may still be alive."

She nodded and reluctantly left Fenris kneeling on the floor, and walked to the table where the older elf was still strapped to the table, blindfolded and gagged. There was a great deal of blood coming from a wound on his shoulder. She gently removed the blindfold and gag.

"Darius." She said softly. "You still with us?"

There was a pause, and the abused elf, turned his head weakly to look at her. "I am, Da'len. Fetch Varania."

"Varania?" Fenris asked, standing up slowly at the mention of his sister's name.

"There is something you don't know about your sister, Fenris."

Fenris approached the table and assisted Hawke in unbinding the elf's limbs. Once free, the man relaxed, and Fenris nodded for him to continue. "She's a mage, Fenris. Danar-the master only found out a few weeks before he came looking for you."

Fenris's green eyes widened." A _mage?" _he asked. "Why would she not have told me?"

"I wouldn't know. But she didn't even know it herself until she skinned her knee, willed it to heal, and it healed instantly when she touched it." Darius stated.

"But magic is a curse as much as it is a blessing, and I am not eager to trust those with such power. Surely you understand." He motioned towards Danarius's body on the ground.

"Of course…" There was a knocking on the door. Belle jumped, and the door opened. It was Orana. "Makers brea-" she stopped mid-sentence, remembering her faith. "Creator's Mercy! The master! Is he dead?" she shrieked as she saw her father's frail and broken body, running to his side and pushing Fenris aside.

"Papa! Emma ir abelas! They should have never-"

"Hush, Da'len. Don't fret." He looked up at Fenris and Annabelle hopefully. "We are in good hands now, I think."

"Papa, you're wounded! Does Fenris know about his sister?"

Fenris sighed. "Yes. I shall fetch her at once."

"Fenris, no. I'll go, stay here."  
>Belle pleaded, clinging to Fenris's arm.<p>

He looked her in the eye. "Hawke…Annabelle, I'll be fine." Then he strode off into the corridors.

Darius took a deep and labored breath. Annabelle looked on sadly as his daughter embraced him, and she remembered her own father, caring and strong.

Back outside the mansion, Jowan and Leliana had decided to break in. They fought their way through the first floor without much resistance, then the second floor. It was on the third floor that Leliana spotted Fenris and another elf, a woman, running the other dierection.

"Fenris!" Leliana called after them. The snowy haired elf whirled around, ready to fight, but there was no need.

"You missed your chance at a rescue. We beat you to it. Danarius and Hadriana are dead. But now an innocent man is on the brink of death. Follow me, and watch your back. There's no telling how many guards are still alive." Fenris said.

"We took out about a dozen on our way here" Leliana began. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

Fenris struggled to look at the wound on his back. "I'll be fine."

Varania spoke up. "I can heal that, it looks pretty minor."

She did not wait for his permission. When she touched the wound his markings began too glow, but he caught himself, and they went out. Her hand began to glow a misty whiteish color and the mist spread to the wound and it closed under the bandage. "Let's keep moving Leto-Fenris. Sorry, brother."  
>He nodded, and they ran back to where Darius lay wounded.<p>

Varania rushed in, followed by Fenris, who met Annabelle by the table and embraced her gently.

Varania looked over Darius's wound and shook her head. "Danarius's magic was keeping him alive." She said, turning to Orana. "I'm so sorry, Da'len, but there is little I can do."

Darius took a deep breath and said, "Orana, dear, you must promise me you'll be brave and face freedom alone. I shall miss you."  
>"Papa, no! There must be some way!" Orana cried.<p>

"This young woman is unable to undo the damage that has been done already."

"Orana, I am so sorry." Fenris began.

"You don't need to be." She said, clutching her dying father's hand still. "You have freed us all."

" I can go peacefully now that I know my beloved daughter is in good hands." Darius said, short of breath.

"Papa!" Orana cried.

"At least I got a chance to say goodbye. Thank the Creators. I'm not a slave anymore." Then he took his last breath and said, "I am free."

And there, surrounded by friends and the gathered slaves who had heard the commotion Darius passed from this world to the next.

Once he was gone, Orana burst into tears and slowly let go of his limp hand. Leliana stepped forward.

"Allow me to share with you an old Dalish song. When my mother died, this wise elven woman comforted me and told me that we should not fear death, or hate it. And she sang this song to me, and I have never forgotten that day." And when Orana nodded, Leliana began to sing in a mournful tone.

"Hahren na, melana sahlin,

Emma ir abelas,

Souver'inan isala hamin,

Vhenan him dor'felas

In Uthenera na revas"

She hummed a pretty melody then continued.

"Vir sulahn'nehn,

Vir dirthera,

Vir sumahl la numin,

Vir lath sa'vunin."

"Vir sulahn'nehn,

Vir dirthera,

Vir sumahl la numin

Vir lath sa'vunin."

Annabelle covered Darius's mutilated body with a sheet one of the slaves had given her.

"Ashes we were, and ashes we become, may the Maker, or the Creators offer this man a place at their side, whichever he chooses." Leliana said solemnly. "He will be loved, no matter who he worshpped."

"Ma serannas, messere. " Orana turned to Fenris.

"What do we all do now?" She moved her arms to indicate the number of slaves in the room who had never tasted freedom.

TBC

**A/N: Ok, that was a REALLY long chapter for me. 8 pages. *^&^&%^#$! Can you believe I typed than all in one sitting? How'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I won' post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews from people I don't know in real life, as the next chapter will likely be the last.**


	13. Freedom Wakes From Its Sleep

**Nightmares Should Really Stay in the Fade**

**Chapter 13**

**Freedom Wakes From Its Sleep**

"In many places, slavery is not permitted, like Fereldan and Orlais, also the Free Marches, where I live now." Annabelle said, sitting in a chair in the main hall of the mansion. The ex-slaves had gathered and taken the mansion, wiping out all the remaining guards who fought and could not be shown mercy.

"I would want nothing more than to go with you, Goldie, I mean, Annabelle." Orana said. "We owe you everything."

Varania stood up and stated, "I will come too. I lost you once, my brother, and I will never make that mistake again."

"You did nothing wrong." Fenris declared. He stood next to Annabelle and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Belle nodded in agreement. "You may both come if you'd like. I will make sure you are well looked after."

"What about us?" said an older woman. "We can't all come with you to Kirkwall, you know."

"Then I suggest you leave the Imperium. There may be jobs in the free marches or Fereldan for you, and I pity those who have already fled, not hearing this advice, because I know there were more of you than there are now. But if you stay here you will only be enslaved again." Fenris explained calmly.

"I have fifty Sovereigns, as well as more for those going to Kirkwall. How many of you are there?" Leliana asked, rising from her seat gracefully.

"Seven." Said the older elven woman.

"Good." Said Leliana, grinning to cheer the situation. "I'll give each of you five sovereigns, and some silvers for food, to get out of Tevinter and start a new life."

"Are you sure, da'len?" asked an old man. "Many of us wouldn't even sell for five sovereigns at a sale!"

"I am positive." Leliana said. "You need to start new lives, as free people now."

So one by one, the newly freed slaves collected their share from Leliana and Jowan. Once each had his or her money they slowly made their way out towards freedom.

Annabelle and Fenris, along with Jowan, Leliana, Varania and Orana were soon on their way out as well. Orana glanced back at the mansion when it was just visible on the horizon.

"Dareth shiral, papa. I will always remember."

Then the group headed to the nearest port.

Meanwhile, back in Kirkwall, Aveline paced back and forth in her office. It had been a month and a half since she had seen Hawke or Fenris, and Anders, Merrill, Isabela and Varric had set off to Tevinter to find their missing comrades on a ship Isabela had "borrowed" from a friend.

They happened to land at the very port Belle, Fenris and the others arrived at on the same day.

Anders was the first to get off the ship. He wore a cloak and a hood, but fenris caught a glimpse of his face for a moment.

"Belle, that looks like Anders!" Fenris whispered into her ear. "Could it be?"

"Hang on, I'll go and see." Hawke said as she strode off in the direction of the hooded man.

"Annabelle? Is that you?" said the man as he revealed himself as the renegade mage she'd known in Kirkwall. He was soon joined by the beardless dwarf and the young elven mage. 

"Anders! Maker's breath!" Annabelle shouted excitedly. Anders and Merrill swooped on her and they all clung together for a moment, Varric trying to join the group hug without letting his size get the better of him.

Fenris led Leliana, Jowan and the others their way.

"Fenris, it's good to see you again. You have escaped the magister for good, I'm assuming by the grin?" Anders asked as the group ceased hugging.

Fenris nodded. "And regained some memories of my life before." He beamed, motioning for Varania to step forward.

"Greetings, messere." She said politely.  
>"We thought you had no family, Fenris." Said Merrill, after shaking hands with Varania.<p>

"I do now. This is Varania, my sister." He stated.

"That is good news! Varania, I should like to know you better! Who are they?" she asked, referring to Jowan, Leliana and Orana.

"I'm Leliana, sent to save the champion." She stepped forward and greeted Hawke's friends.

"Fortunately, the Champion saved herself," Jowan told them. "And many others. My name is Jowan. My wife, Leliana and I once served King Alistair and Queen Kallian, helping end the Blight."

"The Grey Wardens, huh?" Anders asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am of the taint."

There was an awkward pause where everyone was too caught up in their thoughts to speak, but Fenris broke it. "Are we ready to go now? I am eager to put this place behind me."

"You can say that again." Belle said, leaning trustingly on Fenris.

"I can see you two have bonded."Merrill observed, giggling. "I'm glad neither of you were alone."

Isabela stepped off the ship, dark brown hair blowing in the cool breeze. "Good to see you're both alright." She said, stepping off the ramp and giving Annabelle a hug, avoiding Fenris due to Belle's grasp on the elf's hand. She failed miserably at trying not to look jealous.

Moments later, once Isabela got over herself she called out, "All aboard for Kirkwall Harbour!"

The journey back to Kirkwall was long but blissful. Fenris's wounds healed over time and Annabelle never strayed far from his side.

One evening, a few days into the journey home, Fen and Belle were sitting on the top deck, staring out over the sea onto the horizon.

"I told you things would work out alright, Fenris." She said cheerfully as she massaged his hand gently.

"They wouldn't have, had it not been for you." He said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

"And now we're on our way home." She said. He smiled.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have a home."

"So that's a yes, then? You'll stay?"

He nodded, and she jumped up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. When she released him, he knelt down, with more of a smile on his face than she'd ever seen before. "Belle," he began nervously. She stared at him, grinning. She knew exactly what he was doing and she wanted it more than anything. "I know I do not have a ring yet, but I can wait no longer. Will you marry me? My heart is full of nothing but love for you."

"Oh, Fenris!" she cried out. "I never thought the day would come!"

He tilted his head. "I…"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She cried joyfully, startling some of Isabela's crew members.

He stood up, met her gaze again and kissed her passionately on the lips.

And there, for the first time in perhaps their entire lives, Annabelle Hawke and her beloved Fenris could at last say they were free of troubles, if not only for a moment.

The End


End file.
